Abbanon
Abbanon is a twenty year old Deltraxian from the Akuma Clan, as well as Galactic Force Black of the Power Rangers Galactic Force. Biography The younger brother of Albacarth, Abbanon lived a pretty peaceful childhood in the Akuma village, alongside his big brother. When he was eighteen, his brother left for the Academy of Warriors, where he would eventually be chosen as the Black Ninja Ranger. Abbanon wanted to sign up too, but Albacarth forbid him, wanting to keep his younger brother safe. Going behind his back, Abbanon was trained in secret by Galactamus, the White Guardian Ranger, in order to learn the ways of the warrior so that he could one day prove himself to his brother. However, before that day came, Abbanon was kidnapped from his home and brainwashed to be evil by Serpentinx (who intended to use Abbanon as a pawn to assassinate Darkarayus so that Serpentinx himself could assume the throne.), joining Darkarayus' army as a lowly soldier who slowly but surely moved up the ranks, much to the anguish of Albacarth, who hated the idea of fighting his brother. Eventually, in a battle for the very fate of the Akuma Clan's village, Abbanon came face to face with his brother. In an epic duel of gigantic proportions, Abbanon slew his older brother, stealing his morpher and using it to become Galactic Force Black himself, using the powers for evil purposes. However, Abbanon was sealed away with the rest of Darkarayus' army at the end of the war. Millions of years later, Abbanon awoke to find Darkarayus gone. Hearing of his master's plans to conquer Earth, Abbanon found his ship and offered to dispose of the new team of rangers. Serpentinx, who had presumed him dead, decided to discard of Abbanon as soon as he got rid of the Power Rangers. However, the rangers, being told of Abbanon's origins by Galactamus, were able to rid him of his brainwashing, allowing him to return to the side of good. Serpentinx attempted to kill Abbanon before his treachery could be made known, but the rangers warded him off. Feeling guilty for killing his own brother and trying to destroy the rangers, Abbanon ran off, refusing Joshua and the other's offer to join the team. He almost left Water's Edge entirely to escape the guilt, but when the other five were put in danger by Broodwing, Abbanon heroically risked his life to save them. After a vision in which Albacarth told his brother he did not hold what he did while brainwashed against him, Abbanon accepted his destiny as the sixth ranger of the new generation of Galactic Force Rangers, and thus, he joined the team. A calm, stoic hero, Abbanon is wise beyond his years, a result of the training regiments that his master, Galactamus, put him through. He has a great respect for Galactamus, who is something of a Sensei to him, having taught him everything he knows. A fierce fighter who strikes hard and fast before fading into the background, Abbanon is a ninja through and through. Trivia -He is the only Galactic Force ranger to start out as an evil one, although it only lasted for two episodes in the series. (He had been brainwashed for some time before the series began, however.) -He is the only Deltraxian to succeed a Deltraxian Power Ranger. Garsonnus, Cryxio, Rattanaro, Iolitia, and Yiryuu all had their powers handed down to humans and Galactamus never lost his powers, although they were eventually passed down to Lexi following his death. -He is the second Sixth Ranger whose main color is Black, following Jason from Zeo. (However, Jason was referred to as a "Gold" Ranger, so this may or may not count.) -He is the first sixth ranger with a ninja motif, unless you count Cam from Ninja Storm. (However, he doesn't exactly count, as his entire time followed the same ninja motif.) -He is the seventh evil ranger in all, following... Tommy (MMPR), Ryan (Lightspeed Rescue), Merrick (Wild Force), Hunter and Blake (Ninja Storm), and Trent (Dino Thunder).